Especiales o ovas de saiyajins de konoha
by Ammbu
Summary: En esta seccion quiero subir pequeños fragmentos que aclaren o hable algunos detalles que no se vieron durante los episodios o capitulos oficiales.


**Que tal amigos como están, espero que bien. Les explicare en que consistirá este apartado, aquí subiré pequeñas partes donde aclarare algunas cosas que no se vieron en los capítulos normales, podrían ser ¿ovas? No lose, pero se me ocurrió hacer algo así para causar más profundidad en la historia y encontrar detalles juntos, también les dejare el primer ova por así decirle, esque no sé qué podría ser, pero es de los capítulos 10 y 11 respectivamente.**

 **Con esto los dejo amigos y espero saber sus opiniones sobre esto, si les parece, traeré otros a futuro, solo cuando vea necesario.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **USUARIOS DEL KI**

Hera de mañana en el país de las olas y Vegitto salió a buscar a Naruko que no llego anoche para dormir.

Caminaba tranquilo por el bosque admirando lo bonito que se veía ese día. Escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, también se topó por su camino a una familia de conejos que paseaban por el lugar.

Pero ceso su "búsqueda" al escuchar que un arbusto se movió. Decidió acercarse y aparto el matorral observando a una joven vestida con un kimono decorado con flores, tenía un largo cabello negro y se encontraba hincada en el suelo.

-Oye...- se acercó hacia donde estaba la joven captando su atención. -¿Uh?- volteó y vio a un chico que ella recordó perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Vegitto agachándose y poniéndose a lado de la joven. -Estoy recogiendo plantas medicinales...- respondió retomando su labor.

-Vaya, ¿cómo sabes cuáles son?- pregunto curioso mientras tomaba una flor del suelo.

-Eh estudiado mucho sobre ello y esa no es una de ésas...- respondió señalando la flor en la mano de Vegitto. -Oh- dijo entristecidos.

La chica por su parte se río con ternura al ver la aptitud un poco infantil del joven ninja que le dio una paliza un día antes a Zabusa Momochi, el demonio de la neblina y ninja renegado.

-Esto es muy difícil...- tirándose al suelo, soltó un suspiro cansado y se dispuso a observar el hermoso cielo azul.

-No te preocupes, es solo falta de conocimientos- trato de consolar Haku pero no fue un buen resultado.

-Eso no me hizo sentir mejor...- hablo Vegitto con una nube de preso n encima suya y llorando dramáticamente.

-En fin... ¿cuál es tu nombré?- olvidando sus penas quiso hablar de otro tema.

-Soy Haku, ¿Y el tuyo?- respondió amigablemente la chica, pero también le preguntó para conocer su nombre.

-Soy Son Vegitto- se presentó con una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro, una sonrisa pura, que transmite confianza. –Bueno Vegitto-san, me tengo que ir. Fue un placer hablar con usted…- se despedía la chica lista para irse del lugar.

-Me gustaría que no me digas "Vegitto-san", no soy un viejo jaja…- exclamo el saiyajin levantándose del pasto dando media vuelta. –Y otra cosa… espero que no vuelvan a buscar al constructor…- en un tono serio advirtió el joven sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Él ya lo sabía…" pensó yéndose del lugar para ir junto a Zabusa y darle las flores medicinales.

Al llegar al lugar, entro rápidamente a la habitación de Zabusa, coloco la canasta donde traía las medicinas y comenzó sacar algunas pero vio una pequeña semilla color verde que ella no recordó haber agarrado.

"Sera que el…" salió de sus pensamientos a sentir como le agarraban de la muñeca, giro un poco su rostro y vio al espadachín ya consiente. -¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto débilmente Zabusa.

-Fui a buscar algunas plantas medicinales…- contesto Haku tomando al semilla con un poco de curiosidad. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que podía confiar, pero también sabía que en el mundo shinobi no se puede dar el lujo de confiar ciegamente.

-Dame eso…- dijo Zabusa arrebatando la semilla de la mano de Haku que se exalto por la acción del demonio.

-No espe…- no continúo al ver que Zabusa se tragaba la semilla, y lo que sucedió no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos, pues de un momento a otro como por arte de magia Zabusa sintió como todos sus huesos rotos volvían a su lugar.

"Sorprendente" pensó Haku viendo como Zabusa se ponía de pie. -¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- pregunto el ninja renegado mientras abría y cerraba su mano. Haku se puso nervioso al no saber que decir.

-Me lo recomendaron…- soltó de repente esa respuesta, y para su suerte Zabusa no hablo más al oír la puerta abrirse y dejar ver a un tipo con una capucha roja.

-Lezick… veo que has vuelto- hablo primero Haku viendo a su compañero que se quitó la capucha dejando ver su piel verdosa agua y unas orejas como las de un elefante.

-Si…- fue la respuesta cortante del "extraterrestre", pues no era otro más que eso, un "ser caído del cielo". -¿Qué sucede, Lezick?- pregunto la joven de largas cabellos viendo pensativo a su compañero.

-No es nada, es solo que… recordé el momento en que llegue aquí…

* * *

 **=FLASH BACK=**

=Espacio exterior=

-¡Maldición!- exclamaba furioso un hombre que apretaba botones a lo loco de una nave espacial.

-¡Lezick-sama!- grito un tripulante de la nave mientras corría hacia donde estaba el conocido como Lezick.

-¿Cuáles son los detalles?- pregunto sin dejar de oprimir botones y volteando a ver por la ventana de la nave en repetidas ocasiones. –Estamos a punto de entrar en la atmosfera del planeta Freezer #784 mejor conocido como planeta shinobi-

-Tch… el choque es inminente ¿cierto, soldado?- dejando de apretar botones volteo a ver su lado y tomar de los hombros al soldado que tenía una tabla con información.

-Es inevitable Lezick-sama. Y si ese es el caso, moriré junto a mi amo- dijo decidido el soldado recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del hombre de piel azul resignado y listo para recibir el impacto inminente.

La nave poco a poco entraba en la atmosfera del planeta, descendía a una velocidad abismal, pasando la estratosfera la nave se rodeó de una especie de escudo de fuego por la velocidad que llevaba.

 ***SPLAAAAASH***

La nave cayó despedazada en el agua, los restos salían a flote pero solo eso, restos de la nave, ninguna señal de los dos tripulantes se veía.

Unos días después cerca de donde cayó la nave que por suerte o por otra cosa nadie se dio cuenta de este suceso. Cerca del lugar del incidente, caminaban dos personas, Zabusa Momochi, ninja renegado de la aldea oculta entre la neblina y su compañera Haku una pequeña niña que posee el kekei-genkai de hielo más poderoso.

Caminaban tranquilamente sin decir ni una palabra, decidieron desviarse del camino para alimentarse pero llegando a un rio cerca del camino vieron en la orilla a un tipo extraño tirado al parecer sin conciencia.

Se acercaron y se sorprendieron por la apariencia de este, su piel azulada y grandes orejas no es algo que posean personas comunes. Lo vieron por unos segundos y al final decidieron llevárselo con ellos.

-¿Eh?... ¿Dónde estoy?- abrió lentamente los ojos viendo que estaba recostado en una cama y tenía vendajes por partes de su cuerpo.

-Veo que ya despertaste…- escucho una voz de perteneciente a una pequeña que estaba parada enfrente suya con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto viendo a la niña que se quedó ahí parada sin decir absolutamente nada. –Nosotros te ayudamos, estabas casi muerto…- oyó otra voz, pero esta era gruesa, volteo y vio a un hombre con vendas en su boca.

-Debo darle las gracias ¿no?- dijo de forma seria manteniendo la mirada en el hombre que se sentó en una silla de la habitación. –No son necesarias…-

-¿Usted es un extraterrestre?- pregunto la niña curiosa mientras observaba detenidamente las orejas de Lezick.

-Supongo…- respondió de sintiendo las manos de la niña tocar sus orejas. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- volvió a interrogar al ninja renegado.

-Tuvimos problemas con mi nave…- respondió volteando a todos lados buscando con la vista a su soldado que para mala suerte no estaba.

-Interesante… por tu aspecto debes de ser un tipo de guerrero…- dedujo el demonio recibiendo un asentamiento de Lezick haciendo que Zabusa sonriera malvadamente.

-Entonces como guerrero no te podrás negar a trabajar para mí. ¿Supongo?- ante esto, hizo que Lezick le mirara no comprendiendo. ¿Por qué?-

-Te eh salvado la vida, eso hace que me debas un favor y por tu orgullo como guerrero deberías aceptar- argumento su punto Zabusa sacando una sonrisa en el extraterrestre.

-Tienes razón… te ayudare, pero tienes que saber que me iré en algún momento…

 **=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=**

* * *

-Así es como nos conocimos…- dijo Lezick recordando el día que llego al planeta tierra hace más de un año.

-Si- dijeron los otros dos que estaban en la sala.

* * *

=Días después del ataque de Zabusa. Oficina del hokage, aldea de la hoja=

-Así que existen otros seres usuarios del ki que han pisado nuestras tierras antes que los son…- analizaba lo dicho por parte de Kakashi que daba informes sobre la misión del país de las olas.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo que me intriga- dijo el jounin causando intriga en el viejo Sarutobi. -¿Qué es Kakashi-san?

-Hokage-sama, de regreso a la aldea, nos refugiamos en una cueva para cubrirnos del agua, una vez dentro vi que era extensa entonces mande un clon y encontró esto…- coloco un pergamino con unos dibujos extraños, eran unos círculos unidos formando un cuadrado d otro circulo más grande rodeando al cuadrado.

El hokage distendió el pergamino y procedió a leer para conocer el contenido de este.

 _-"Los tiempos de guerra atacan a este planeta, yo hui de mi planeta para sobrevivir a la destrucción que unos seres con cola causaron…_

 _Los problemas me siguieron, veo como derraman sangre pero eso no es lo peor… lo peor esque uno de esos tipos me siguió hasta este planeta…"-_

Era lo único entendible, lo demás era una escrituro que desconocía, por lo tanto no siguió pero con ese pergamino sabe que antes han llegado seres de otros planetas al suyo, viendo el estado del pergamino puede decirse que tiene muchos años de haberse escrito. Talvez desde antes de que hubiera chacra.

-Esto confirma que esta tierra esconde muchos secretos que aún desconocemos Kakashi…

.

.

.

 **Espero sea de su agrado esta pequeña sección que prepare y que misterios nos esperan, ¿Qué más contendrá ese pergamino? ¿Qué significan esos circulo?... juntos los descubriremos porque la verdad, hasta yo mismo desconozco algunas cosas, jejeje. Con esto me despido y le mando un fuerte abrazo, aaaadioooos…**


End file.
